UltraViolence Ezria
by ezriaeatspie
Summary: "We're doing this for her; I'm glad we are. Those bitches deserve it," Aria seethed, wrapping her tiny frame against Ezra's. She leaned her cheek on his chest, hearing the slight thumping of his heart. Rated M for some uses of inappropriate language & potential mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's Abbie, and i've decided to start a new fanfiction, which is surprisingly different from 1) one i've ever personally written, and 2) ones i've read before - i'm sure there is ones like this** _ **out there**_ **, but I am not copying anyone, as this idea literally just flew into my mind whilst watching the finale about two weeks ago.**

 **For those readers of my last fanfiction, '** _ **I Won't Be Here Forever'**_ **, I am going to continue it at one point, I just don't know for sure when. But believe me when I say it is NOT COMPLETE, and I WILL CONTINUE IT SOON.**

 **And yes, this is based on what would happen if Aria & Ezra were A.D (A) - together.**

" _Walking through the city streets_

 _Is it by mistake or design?_

 _I feel so alone on a Friday night_

 _Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_

 _It's like I told you honey"_

"She would've been so, so proud of you," Ezra Fitz exclaimed, facing his eighteen-year-old student, Aria Montgomery. She had a worried yet overly satisfied look on her dazzling and bright face. Her jet black under-eye-liner popped, and her hazel eyes look straight into Ezra's icy blue ones.

She hesitated for a while, Ezra admiring her beautiful features for a few moments more until she opened her mouth. Nothing but silence came out of her bow-shaped mouth for a while.

"We're doing this for her; I'm glad we are. Those bitches deserve it," Aria seethed, wrapping her tiny frame against Ezra's. She leaned her cheek on his chest, hearing the slight thumping of his heart. Nothing in the world had sounded and felt so soothing. She pulled away from him minutes later, putting down the hood of her pitch-black hoodie. _They did deserve everything they got. They did this to her. They deserve the most pain Aria could offer._

Her soft, slightly waved hair flowed out from the hood, and she shook her head to get the remains of it out. She unzipped it next, revealing her inklike colored t-shirt she wore underneath. Aria witnessed Ezra smirking wickedly out of the corner of her eye. She was happy that he stuck with her during this. Aria believed Ezra would do anything for her, and she had been right. _Ezra would sell his soul for her._

"So did you do it? The full thing?" Ezra started, picking at a loose-thread on the kitchen table cloth. Aria folded up the hoodie carefully and secured it in a locked suitcase underneath Ezra's bed. She swung the bed cover over the bottom, and clapped her hands together, getting rid of any fragments.

"I did; done and dusted, Ez - They're gonna shit themselves," She announced proudly, whilst removing the dark top, leaving her in a navy blue lacy bra, standing right in front of her twenty-five year old boyfriend.

Ezra suppressed a slight moan, causing Aria to crack a grin. He bit the whole of his bottom lip and the inside of his cheek. He bit down so hard he was sure he could taste his own blood. He found it hard to keep in further moans as she made her way over to him, swaying her hips as she did so.

"Like what you see, _Mr. Fitz_?" Aria whispered seductively, leaning up closer towards his ear. She got closer  & closer, before letting out a tiny, yet long moan. At that very moment, Ezra grabbed her by the hips tightly and forced his lips on hers, not able to wait any longer. Aria wrapped her petite arms around his neck, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The kiss was a mix of passion, anger, fear, confusion and heat.

He fiddled with the straps on her lacy bra, flicking them until she nodded furiously in the kiss. Even if Ezra was desperate for this, he would _never_ do anything Aria didn't want to do. He had already took her virginity before, and they had sex a number of times, but of all those times, he had made her double-check she was sure. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if they crossed a line Aria wasn't comfortable with. He'd punish himself endlessly.

He parted, heading towards her pale neck. The hickeys he had left four nights before were starting to fade, and he thought this was the perfect time to leave her some more. But before anything, he looked her in the eyes. Hers were black with lust and want. He gave her a look as to say _are-you-completely-100%-sure?_ And she replied with a slow and tempting, 'yes,'

He dived for her collarbone, his fingers still fingering her bra-straps until they fell off both shoulders. Aria leaned her neck back, moaning as Ezra nipped and sucked on her neck, collarbone & bare chest. He left multiple love-bites pretty much everywhere, which were a massive turn on for him. Whenever he had left visible ones, he would always talk Aria into not hiding them whilst at school, so whenever he saw her in class, or in between classes, he would be able to see the dark, red & purple hickeys he had left.

She fisted his dark, curly locks of soft hair, biting her lip more and more. Nobody she had ever been with had ever brung her as much pleasure as Ezra did. _Nobody._ He laid them back on his comforting bed, her fingers struggling with his belt buckle. Their lips stayed connected during the whole scenario, scared of letting go of each other's grasp. She made a bold move and kissed _his_ neck, still figuring out his belt.

Ezra looked down at her impatient little hands and decided to give her some help.

"And before you ask, again, yes. I'm positive this is what I want," She gasped, as his buckle finally snapped open, and they both stifled soft laughs.

* * *

Aria's eyes eased open, squinting at the blinding sunlight beaming through the thin curtains, which was turning her bare skin a weird shade of orange and yellow. At first she was overly puzzled of where she was, but the scent of Pantene and mint flowed through her nostrils. She looked to her left, and there was a naked Ezra, his limbs tangled with hers. His strong arms supported her waist, and for a second, she considered staying like this forever.

She gazed to her right and glanced at the alarm clock situated on Ezra's oakwood bedside table. It read 6:47am. This was amazing. For once in her life, she wasn't incredibly late for school. Rosewood High started at 8:00am, so she had nearly two hours to get ready.

"Ezra?" She moved slightly, causing him to giggle slightly. She knew he laughed in his sleep. It was honestly the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Deciding it would be a short while until he arose from his slumber, she reached over for her phone.

She clicked the power-on button, and adjusted her eyes.

"Ezra! Holy shit!" She practically screamed, awakening him almost immediately. The look of worry and concern spread across his face, which showed slight morning scruff.

"Aria? Aria what's wrong?!" He gasped, rubbing her back softly.

"Look!" She pointed to her mobile, and Ezra's blood froze at that moment. This hadn't happened in years. He never thought he would see this again.

 _ **32 missed calls**_

And every single one of the calls was listed under a number both Aria and Ezra recognized very well. This number belonged to;

 _Alex Drake._

"What the fuck should we do? I thought she was dead!" Aria whispered, fearing anyone could be listening at this current moment. Even though Aria and Ezra were A.D together, they never knew when somebody could be eavesdropping. If anyone heard one tiny little detail about their work, their cover would be blown, forever.

"I did, too! How is this even possible?!" Ezra snatched the phone out of Aria's shaking hands. He analysed the number, ten, eleven, twelve times. Every digit was the same and in the same order as the ones which linked to Alex's phone.

"Should we- should we call back. For all we know it could be anyone,"

Ezra hesitated at Aria's idea for a moment. It would be a wise idea, as if this was Alex, she obviously needed something. And Alex was not someone you wanted to keep waiting.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna knew about Alex. They weren't supposed to find out, and nobody knew about Alex before. They had found out in _the wrong way._ Alex had died two years ago, they were positive. Her windpipe had been brutally slit by a metal wire, and Aria and Ezra knew this because they had even witnessed the gory murder.

* * *

 _ ***flashback***_

 _Aria and Ezra walked through the moonlit streets of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, hands intertwined. Every now and again, Ezra would rub his thumb across the back of Aria's soft, warm hands._

 _They had to be careful being out together in public. If anyone caught them, Ezra could be sent straight to jail. This is the reason they always waited till 2am to go on their midnight walks, hand in hand. The town of Rosewood was always empty and silent. Every person was asleep. It allowed Aria and Ezra's privacy._

 _Ezra was her tenth grade English teacher. There was nothing more that Aria loved more than watching her undeniably sexy boyfriend read her classic novels at the front of a classroom. Most people would call her crazy, but to her, the whole student-teacher scandal was hot._

 _And Aria's best-friends, Emily, Spencer and Hanna couldn't be more supportive. Hanna loved it, in fact. The girls had been best friends since kindergarten, and they hadn't left each other's side since. They wouldn't dare be unfaithful and tell anyone about her and Ezra._

 _Aria was on full alert looking out for any passers, but nobody was in sight. It was just her and Ezra, and nothing had ever felt sweeter or more loving. This was the favourite part of Aria's day. When she was with Ezra she felt feelings she had never felt with anyone before. She couldn't quite place what it was at the moment, but it was a feeling Aria wasn't complaining about, by any means. It was sort of a tingly feeling - Ezra made her feel alive._

" _What's that?" He muttered, dragging Aria out of her thoughts. They had stopped in front of Rosewood's Bell Tower. It looked as if someone was stood at the top, ready to jump. Aria squinted her eyes, but she couldn't quite make out the face._

" _Who_ is _that?" She wondered, squeezing Ezra's hand extra tight. She wanted to go back to 3B, and snuggle together with him, watching a black & white movie. But if they walked away, it could risk a life. She couldn't live with that guilt. _

_The couple took cautious steps towards the tower, trying to place a face on the figure who was standing dangerously close to the edge. Aria and Ezra heard muffled voices. They sounded like small shouts, and that's when they determined the figure wasn't jumping off. She was being forced off._

 _Ezra froze. He stayed silent. "That's Alex," He pointed at the figure, and then figures appeared behind Alex._

 _Aria's mouth was wide open in shock and horror. She didn't know what to do. Alex was being forced to death. The couple loved Alex. She was also someone who knew about their relationship. She was their best-friend. Her only best-friends, by the looks of things._

 _Then, a gut-wrenching, deafening scream let out, and the couple jumped back, shaking. Ezra held Aria tight as ever, rubbing his hand up the back of her back. They had hid behind a bush, so nobody was bound to find them. That's when they saw it. Alex's long, silky hair, was splattered with blood._

 _Alex's neck came into vicious contact with a metal wire located at the bottom of the Bell Tower. Her windpipe was slashed, sending blood everywhere._

 _Aria stifled a scream, tightly holding her mouth against her wide-open mouth, and she could tell Ezra was wanting to scream too. But he had to remain strong; for Aria. He helped her stand up, legs shaking violently. She took his hand, and almost fell over on two occasions due to the mass shaking of_ her _legs._

 _Endless tears streamed down her face, as her best-friends lifeless body laid on the ground. She wanted to hold her tight, never let go. She tried her best to escape Ezra's grasp, so she could run over to Alex, hold her bleeding neck in, and pray to god she would survive. But she had been cut across the windpipe, which meant certain death._

 _She fought and fought against Ezra, her arms reaching out towards her dying best friend, but Ezra couldn't stand seeing Aria break in two. Chances are, she already had, but if Aria saw her best friend be announced dead, he knew it would be for the worse._

" _Don't look back, baby," Ezra whimpered into Aria's hair, his lips connecting to her partin. She nodded slowly, calming her breathing, heart pumping - the couple made their way to Ezra's car, tears staining Aria's cheeks. Ezra had shed some tears, too. - It didn't matter if everyone was in bed, sleeping, they always took Ezra's car, just to be safe. Aria couldn't risk being seen entering his apartment complex._

* * *

"I'm going to call it back," Ezra decided, grasping Aria's hand tightly. He unlocked her phone, and clicked ' **return call'** and hit the all-too-familiar number. He placed the phone to his left ear, and Aria could see in his face how worried he was. He squeezed his free hand gently, assuring him it'd be okay, that Alex was dead, and she was certain Heaven didn't have cellphone reception.

On the fourth ring, the other end of the line picked up. Ezra waited for a voice, but nothing came through. "Hello?" His gruff, morning voice showed. Aria swooned at this.

Nobody Answered. Silence.

Ezra took the device away from his ear, clicking the read ' **End Call** ' button. Aria looked at him longingly. A part of her wanted Alex to pick up. But she knew that was impossible.

"Nothing," Ezra murmured, staring down at the phone. Odd. Peculiar. _Frightening._

Many bad and negative thoughts ran through the couples' minds. What if someone knew about them being A.D? They'd be sent to jail for sure.

Suddenly, as Aria retrieved the phone from Ezra's warm, smooth hands, it vibrated again. And again. And again.

 _ **Incoming Call.**_

But this time, it wasn't from Alex's old number. This one had a caller I.D. In a way, this was worse than Alex's _ghost_ calling Aria & Ezra.

 **Rosewood P.D**

"Aria Montgomery?" A male voice spoke at the end of the line. It sounded super stern, and the caller must've been in his early-mid fifties.

"Yes?" Aria spoke quietly, clutching Ezra's bicep.

"Miss Montgomery. We're going to need you to make your way down to Rosewood Police Department for questioning," The voice at the end of the line answered. Aria could sense his seriousness in his deep voice. She wasn't sure she liked it.

"Questioning? What about?" Aria shook, and Ezra looked up worriedly into her eyes. They both gulped, and Ezra placed his hand on her knee, assuring everything would be okay.

"An inappropriate relationship with your English teacher, Ezra Fitz,"

* * *

 **A/N - Hey guys! So, yes, this fanfic was SOOO complicated to write, because i have to link everything together, and how ezria & Alex met, and you'll find out why Ezria became AD soon enough… just not yet ;) **

**So, please favourite & follow this (and me ;) ) story 3**

 **abs**


	2. Chapter 2

_My old man is a bad man_

 _But I can't deny the way he holds my hand_

 _And he grabs me, he has me by my heart_

 _Chapter Two_

" _An inappropriate relationship with your English teacher, Ezra Fitz,"_

"No," Aria froze as she signed off, hanging up on the officer. "This can't be happening,"

Ezra was beyond confused, but he could see in her shaky, cold eyes that something was terribly wrong.

"Aria?" Ezra started, placing his hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. She shook it off almost immediately, and grabbed her handbag from Ezra's leather couch. She clipped her navy blue bra, the one Ezra had ripped off last night, correctly, and fit her arms through her snug t-shirt.

"Aria, where are you going?" He stared at her, puzzled, dazed and in shock. What had went on between her and the person at the other end of the line? Was she mad at him?

"It's showtime, baby,"

She left silently, not glancing one last look at Ezra, as he sat bolt upright, shirtless, in his bed.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Aria. Aria Montgomery, I was just called in for questioning?" Aria leaned over the reception desk, trying to catch a glimpse of what Cathy was writing. Cathy, she had learned, was the name of the old-ish woman sat behind the desk. She knew this because of the worn name tag she wore.

"Take a seat. Detective Tanner will be with you anytime soon," Cathy smiled, but Aria knew it was a forced one. _Detective Tanner._ As in _Linda Tanner_?

* * *

" _So, you girls have some explaining to do," Detective Tanner spat. Aria, Spencer, Emily & Hanna were sat in separate, mouldy green seats, which had been picked at over the years. The yellow sponge was poking out of every corner in every one of the seats. _

" _Where were you on the night of Alex Drake's death?" Tanner growled, making eye-contact with each of the girls at a time._

 _The girls all blatantly lied - "At home,"_

* * *

The door located on Aria's right creaked open, revealing a head of grey, permed hair - Aria gulped a ball of phlegm, immediately regretting it, as it made Aria want to throw up.

"Miss Montgomery - what a delight to see you here...again," Tanner announced, making her presence more than known. Aria made burning eye-contact, whilst standing up, straightening out her clothing.

"Mmm, you two," She answered, not even bothering to hide her pissed-off mood. Tanner raised an eyebrow, ushering Aria into her office. It looked the same way Aria had remembered. Multiple certificates of achievement hanging off the walls and coffee stains on the desk. It smelt like burning charcoal and doughnuts. The classic police-office scent.

Linda took her seat behind the desk, placing her hands upon her desk in a triangle shape. Aria took the seat opposite her, and looked down at her purse nervously.

"There have been complaints of concern from students of Rosewood High, about you and a certain Mr. Ezra Fitz," Tanner started, eyeing Aria suspiciously.

"Care to explain?"

Aria hesitated for a while, before coming up with a perfect answer. "Do these students who have apparent concerns have any proof?"

"Well, no, but they seem to have witnessed you and Mr. Fitz in an... _intimate_ conversation,"

"Expand on intimate," Aria replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Very close to one another, whispering almost,"

"I'm sorry, but without any proof, you can't do anything. Besides, I'm eighteen. I wouldn't ever be interested in an old 25 year-old," The words stung Aria, as they were completely untrue. She would never be interested in an immature eighteen-year old. Her heart physically hurt saying the words she had said out loud.

Tanner stayed silent for a hot minute, before nodding her head slowly. "I hope you're telling the truth, Miss Montgomery,"

"Of course I am, Detective Tanner. I just can't believe students would go out of their way to say these things about Mr. Fitz. Accusations like this could ruin someone's life," Aria continued talking, just to look more...believable. She did so until she decided she should stop, to prevent from looking suspicious.

"You're free to go, Aria," Linda said, shooing Aria out of her office. When she was sure Tanner couldn't see her facial expressions, she cracked a small, wicked smirk.

She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell-phone. She dialed the first number that came up when she typed 'S'.

"Spence, hey," she tried to sound as upset as possible. "Can I - can I come around? Now?"

Of course, Spencer picked up on Aria's sniffles and muffled tone. "Aria? What's wrong? Of course, come over. You're welcome here anytime,"

"Thanks, Spence. I'll be right there,"

* * *

"Ezra, yes, I'll explain everything, baby. I'm on my way," Aria said into the phone, replying to Ezra's tone of concern.

* * *

" _The police called me in for questioning, Spence - -A is trying to ruin me and Ezra." Aria whimpered, trying her best to hide her smiles._

 _Spencer wrapped her tiny best friend in a warm hug, assuring her everything would be okay. Aria hugged Spencer back, crying into her shirt. The tall, nerdy brunette cooed her, stroking her hair. "It's all going to be fine. You said you proved them wrong, so you and Ezra will be fine,"_

" _-A is going to throw Ezra into jail, Spence! It's coming, I know it. I won't be able to live without him. He's my rock,"_

" _-A won't do anything. -A_ can't _do anything without proof,"_

" _So you're saying I should break up with Ezra?!" Aria practically screamed at her best-friend. She then remembered Spencer's parents were only a floor below them, immediately quietening her voice._

" _What? No, no, i'm just saying that you shouldn't talk to each-other at school. If you don't talk in private, that means -A will have less proof,"_

 _Aria was about to burst out laughing, but stopped herself. Instead, she hesitated, then nodded, resting her head on her 'best-friends' shoulder._

* * *

"Did it work?!" Ezra smiled, rushing Aria into his apartment. She nodded rapidly. This was their plan…

The girls had all had something bad or negative happen to their relationships because of '-A'. To prevent them from growing suspicious, Ezra had called in the Rosewood P.D anonymously and placed a 'concern' about Aria and her English teacher. This way, Aria could go to Spencer or one of the girls and talk to them about it, which would clear Aria and Ezra in their tracks. It was a genius plan.

And now, the girls were completely oblivious to Aria and Ezra's -A activities, and they would keep guessing for longer.

* * *

 **Hellooooooooo... so sorry this chapter is SOO short and lame, i literally just wrote it at 1am last night lol.**

 **Also, my twitter is sleeplesslucy , so if ya'll wanna go chat to me or discuss this fanfic with me on there, feel free!**


End file.
